Century Worth of Closure
by Nabil Ghazi Jahja
Summary: The Hero of Hyrule, Link has finished the mission of saving Princess Zelda from the grasp of Calamity Ganon. On the other side, he couldn't forget his late lover, Mipha, from his life and searched for ways to reconnect with her. As Zelda and Link visited Zora's Domain to fix Vah Ruta, an unthinkable miracle happened.


In his ears, he could hear the birds were chirping, many critters followed suit with the noises of the morning. The grass was moving gently, following the course of the wind. The sun was radiating, warming up the entire cell of his body, but his feet were feeling cold sensation, since he was standing in shallow water. But the one that took Link's attention, both his eyes and ears, was the giant waterfall, crashing down relentlessly to the body of water he saw below him.

He was about to die.

Or at least he was trying to, at least to feel a world of pain.

He gulped once looking at the horrendous view below him. He was never afraid of heights, he had travelled from the highest towers of Hyrule using his paraglider, but for once in his life, he felt fear looking downwards.

He tried to keep his calm, shutting his eyes and tried to listen to other voices other than the waterfall. The birds, the critters, the grass, the wind, everything he could hear to ensure his intention to come this far.

One of the voices that resonated in his mind was the last thing he wanted to hear.

It was Revali's. In his signature condescending tone.

"It's just...asinine."

Link shook his head, it was not Revali's voice he was looking for. It was the other champion of, one that his affection was placed upon.

Mipha.

The gentle, sweet, and ever caring Zora princess, _Mipha_.

Link's childhood friend, and also a fellow, dependable champion.

But most of all, she was his dear lover.

Before the Great Calamity happened. Before the dark times.

Ever since Link learned about his memories of Mipha when he visited Zora's domain after 100 years of slumber, his heart was constantly stuck in thoughts of vengeance. He thought of nothing but slaying every enemies that was responsible for Mipha's death. Starting with Waterblight, the minion of Calamity Ganon that corrupted Vah Ruta and became the reason of Mipha's demise, then he slain Calamity Ganon himself. Ultimately, he rescued Princess Zelda, but he wasn't sure if he did it out of sense of justice or out of pure fury. Despite all that, he thought his mind would be at peace after vanquishing all the evil that killed Mipha.

On the contrary, it brought only suffering, and pain.

After he freed Vah Ruta out of corruption, he encountered the spirit of Mipha, much to his anguish, because the fateful meeting only lasted for a brief moment. He had so many things to say to his intimate partner, but even with the blessing of Goddess Hylia or the magical power spread across Hyrule, it wasn't possible.

If there was magic worth mentioning, it was when Mipha managed to bestow Link her Grace, Mipha's _Grace_. Her healing powers. Then, from time to time, if Link was injured greatly in his journey, her spirit would come with a soft voice and eventually healed him, just as she promised:

 _No matter how difficult this battle might get...if anyone ever tries to do you harm, then I will heal you. No matter when, or how bad the wound. I hope you know...that I will always protect you._

And fulfilled her promise she did. Until Link finished off Ganon, Mipha's spirit was one of his greatest allies. Not just because of her healing prowess, but also the soft voice that suppressed his emotional outbursts when he was reminded of her while defeating his enemies.

 _It is my pleasure._

But with the Calamity Ganon sealed in the darkness once more, there was rarely a moment when Link was ever in need of Mipha's Grace. The journey and the experience accumulated within Link had made him so powerful. No monster or beast was ever a match to him, much to his sadness. In search of Mipha's voice once more, Link intentionally looked for extreme challenges that he thought could injure him greatly that Mipha would come to his aid. However, he defeated remnants of Ganon like Hinox, Molduga, and even the Lynel with ease.

He was filled with immense power, yet unhappiness was the only thing he felt.

And so he decided to harm himself. Not a small cut that he knew wouldn't bring Mipha's Grace, but an injury that might bring him near-death experience.

In Hyrule, there were many options to consider if one was willing to hurt himself. Falling from Death Mountain for instance, it could result an instant death. But Link thought of this: If he could hear her the most, it would be in a place close to her home, where her spirit supposedly lingered.

And so he chose the waterfall near Zora's domain, the place where Mipha used to train her younger brother, Prince Sidon to swim against the waterfall. If there was a place where he could trace her spirit, the waterfall would be the place.

Additionally, he wore his Zora armor that Mipha gave to him, the symbol of her undying love. Just so she knew that he was calling for her.

All this, just so he could hear her voice, once more.

Link glanced at the waterfall once more, the fear inside him disappeared with thoughts of Mipha. He closed his eyes, taking one last deep breath to signify his resolve.

Just as he was to lift his feet from the ground, a soft voice shouted his name.

"Link!"

It was Princess Zelda. She approached him in a hurry, splashing the water while she hastily ran towards Link and reached for his arm. On the other hand, Link couldn't face her directly, if she had knew how stupid the action he was going to take, he would lose face as her appointed knight.

"I was looking for you everywhere at the Domain, what are you..." Link bowed down, still unable to face her. The Princess could sadness in his eyes,then it struck Zelda, it was about her. "Oh..."

Link gently slipped his arm away from Zelda's grasp, and took another standing spot before the waterfall. Zelda, even though she knew what Link was trying to, was confused to say anything, but her mind was preoccupied with the thoughts of stopping him.

"Link, I know what you're trying to do. I know how you feel, but what you're doing...it won't change anything."

Link kept his mouth shut tight, as he always in the presence of Zelda. Then he took a step closer to the waterfall.

"Link, this is wrong! I command you to stop!" Zelda shouted in panic, but even with the eagerness in her command, Link didn't budge. Zelda kept pleading and pleading, but in Link's ears, her voice slowly became a background noise. His heart was no longer listening to her.

With everything failed, Zelda gritted her teeth. She was about to say one thing she knew she was going to regret for the rest of her live.

But she had to, it was her only way to stop him.

Because she loved him. She loved him so.

"Mipha...Mipha is gone! Even you can't change that!"

Zelda's words stopped Link from his tracks. Then there was nothing but silence,

"Even if you could bring her back with this, I don't think it will make her happy." Zelda continued.

"...know that." Link muttered.

"What?"

"I said I know that!" Link broke his silence as he swung his arms to the air, abruptly turned his head to Zelda's direction, much to Zelda's surprise.

Another silence passed by.

After a century, Zelda never thought she would hear Link's voice ever again. Once she wrote in her diary how it frustrated her that she never knew what the Knight was thinking because of his everlasting silence. Even after he saved her from the grasp of Calamity Ganon, her question of Link's recollection of memories with her was replied with a simple nod. If it was any other day, she would call this a joyous moment, however Zelda knew what it meant.

How much Mipha meant to him for Link.

And not just his voice,

But also his tears.

Link's eyes were not of sadness, there were only fury in his eyes, Zelda thought. Yet, his tears kept falling across his cheeks. He didn't utter another word, he was only staring Zelda with his furious, watery eyes. The intense glare gave Zelda a fright.

Zelda immediately regretted her decision. "...My apologies, Link. That was uncalled for...I shouldn't have..." she bowed down, unable to withstand Link's eyes. She put her hand on her chest defensively. She was trembling.

"...but no one would have wanted this...not even her." She hated the fact the she had to flinch at the mention of Mipha.

Then Zelda's mind traveled back to a century ago. To Zelda, Mipha was a kind woman who never thought herself better than Zelda, despite Zelda's repeated failures in her pursue of her ancestor's powers. She would assist Zelda in any way she could, in fact, it was her advice that helped her awoken her sealing powers, and she didn't hesitate the first time she was asked to pilot Vah Ruta.

Despite all that, despite Zelda being Link's longest company since he was appointed as her knight. Mipha always had a special place in Link's heart, as his childhood friend, and his subject of affection. When Zelda found out the first time, she was happy for them, but she didn't deny that there was an ache in her heart.

Then she realized what the pain was.

It was unrequited love.

But at that moment, the moment when Link tried to hurt himself just so he could hear Mipha's voice once again, it was unbearable pain to her. Not because of his love to Mipha, but the idea of having Link injure himself more than he could endure crushed her heart.

"Then...tell me what I should do." Link's hoarse voice brought Zelda's adrift mind back to her.

"What?" She asked.

"Tell me what should I do with this never ending pain I felt!" Link said agitatedly.

Zelda didn't reply. She didn't know how to.

"Tell me, Princess! Tell me!" Link shouted at Zelda to the top of his lungs, scaring the birds and critters away. There were only Link and Zelda, and absolute silence.

Zelda couldn't help but let the water run down her cheeks, not because she was scared of Link.

But because she had no idea how to mend his broken heart. She felt powerless, just like she always felt hundred years ago.

After his shout, Link gasped, and finally realized what he had done to the princess he was supposed to take care of. He swept his tears, hurriedly ran towards her and asked for forgiveness. He knelt and bowed down in front of her, closing his eyes.

"My apologies, Princess. I...shouldn't have let my emotions get the best of me. Please...punish me."

Zelda looked at Link deeply with her teary eyes. She took a blink, and for a moment she was reminded of the very same view a century ago, when she was giving Link her blessings. Then she was back at the moment, facing her knight who was injured, not physically, but emotionally. She had her fair share of struggle of containing Ganon in the castle, but at least she was in one place she knew very well: home. She imagined what kind of harsh journey Link had been through just to save her from the terror of Calamity Ganon after losing his powers. Not just that, she could only wonder what Link was thinking while defeating the enemies of his allies—Daruk, Revali, Urbosa, and most of all, Mipha—and only to be rewarded with a fleeting moment with their spirits.

Most of all, he did it _all_ _alone_. She wasn't able to be there for him, unlike how he protected her to the point of dying a century ago.

Then Princess Zelda knelt as well. She pulled him closer to her embrace, much to Link's surprise. All she could do was to provide comfort.

"Oh, Link...I am sorry." She was still in tears, but she wanted to covey that he could cry on her. He is more to her than just a guardian, he is a _friend_.

Then he held her tight, her soft embrace never fails to bring serenity to his unstable heart. He was clearly out of his place, touching a royal family member that way. But he just wanted a moment of peace.

Then after a while, Link broke the silence.

"Your Highness, I am...alright now." He awkwardly confessed.

"Oh..." Zelda retreated from Link's grasp with a blush. She too was acting out of place, but she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it. Just she always did years ago.

"If I may..." then Link gently brushed the tears away from Zelda's face. He smiled afterwards, but Zelda could still feel a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Link, if you...if you still feel the need to jump..." Zelda muttered under her breath.

"I beg your pardon?"

"If you want to jump, then I will jump with alongside you. Together."

Link was taken aback by her proposal, it was unlike Zelda to utter such nonsense.

"What are you saying...Your Highness? Please do not joke about such things."

She slammed the water beneath them abruptly. "As the matter of fact, a Princess do not joke around, Link!"

Her words shocked Link greatly. But her eyes showed nothing but unflinching bravery and stern resolve. She was dead serious, Link thought to himself.

But the idea to jump had already passed Link's mind, he realized after looking at Zelda's effort to stop him and support him at the same time made him look foolish and desperate. Not that he wasn't, though.

"I appreciate the kind gesture, Princess. But..." Link stood up straight, and offered his hand to Zelda, who was still kneeling. "...we don't have time to waste here. We still have to work on Vah Ruta." Link said with a smile on his face,

The Princess of Hyrule was relieved to hear his words. She took his hand walked past him slowly, then she turned her head slightly, her long golden hair almost flicked Link.

"I knew you wouldn't do it, because people will be hurt if they lose you. And you don't hurt people, do you, Hero of Hyrule?" Zelda said with her lips curved up.

Link didn't respond with words but, only with a weak smile. He was back to his old, silent self.

Zelda giggled at his response. "And I do prefer talkative hero."

Then the two burst into small laughter. But Link stopped his laughter after a while, and stared intensely at the waterfall.

Little did Zelda knew that the pain had yet left Link's heart. His mind was still preoccupied with thoughts to be with Mipha.

 _Whatever the cost._

* * *

After the two went back to Zora's Domain, they went separate ways. Zelda was summoned by King Dorephan regarding the status of Vah Ruta that was being worked on.

Meanwhile, Link found himself in Mipha's room. As a matter of fact, the room, being Princess' property, was off-limits to anyone in the Domain but members of royalty. Link, however, was an exception. After he eradicated Waterblight Ganon and freed Vah Ruta, he was hailed as hero of Zora Tribe. Not only that, after he was revealed to have a special relationship with the Zora's Princess, everyone softened at the sight of him, despite the unusual pair they made. Even the grouchy Councilman, Muzu, had asked him to visit Mipha's room frequently so that Link could remember her.

Which he did, in agony.

He often walked slowly across the room and enjoyed the view. Link always had fascination upon Zora's architecture. The abundant colors of blue created aquatic atmosphere that made him feel like he's underwater, yet he's standing on the surface. The room was crafted with artistic touch that it was no question the chamber belonged to member of royalty, even though there was barely sights of jewelry or other shining gizmos. Unlike Hylians who love to put of their belongings as many as they can in their house, Zora was more of a minimalistic species who only put necessities in their room. Mipha's room, for instance, only provided a single bed, a single hanger where she used to put Link's Zora armor, her signature Lighscale Trident, and one dresser.

Then there was her diary, which Link remembered reading the last time he was in Zora's domain.

Even though he already identified every single pages of his former lover's diary, he always had the urge to read it every time he paid a visit to the place.

And so, he shuffled some pages of Mipha's diary. Funnily enough, the contents are filled with stories of Link, much to the amusement of the Hylian.

" _At the request of Hyrule's King, a group of outsiders came to greet us at the domain. One of them was a Hylian child of only about four years of age. His name was Link. He made quite a first impression. He was curious and full of energy, with a ready smile. Are all Hylian children that way? One thing that surely sets him apart is his swordsmanship, which I hear is exceptional. He has even bested adults. He must be somewhat reckless, however, as he was covered in bruises. Wishing to be helpful, I healed his wounds for him. It must have been his first time seeing healing magic, as he looked up at me with big, round eyes. It was...adorable._ "

That was the first encounter of Link and Mipha. He hardly remembered due to his young age, but he could imagine how he saw Mipha's healing prowess with fascination, that was a gift exclusively not of Zora, but of Mipha alone. He always thought that Mipha's kind and caring soul was what reinforced her to develop the wondrous power.

Then Link shuffled the diary's pages again.

" _Link came to visit me. It had been ages. I told him the Lynel of_ Ploymus _Mountain has been terrorizing everyone lately. When I said that, he started walking toward the mountain, without a word. Spellbound, I followed him there. When we were almost there, he told me to turn back. He insisted he would be fine on his own. I stubbornly stayed. While I argued, the Lynel attacked us from behind! I was sure we had met our end. How silly of me to doubt. With a sure hand and a fierce gleam in his eye, Link unsheathed the sword that seals the darkness and defeated our foe. His swordsmanship was swift and graceful. I was fascinated by the beauty of his movements. Though I should have been terrified, I could not help but feel safe in the presence of my dear friend. His kindness and determination to help those in need... His strength and skill... My heart is drawn to his. I am doomed._ "

Link always smiled a little at this part. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't trying to show of his capabilities to Mipha at the time. Little did Mipha knew that it was Link first who had fallen first for her, but he was reluctant to say the word. After all, since he was inaugurated as Royal Guard of Hyrule monarchy, the first thing that was required of him was to conceal his emotion, thereafter he had hardship to express his feelings, only knowing the language of 'fighting'.

Link continued turning the pages.

" _Today was the inauguration ceremony at Hyrule Castle. It was an_ honor _to take part. However... Honestly, I do not remember much about, but only because something unforgettable happened_ afterward _. I experienced something wondrous, a beautiful moment in time I shall treasure forever. I am grateful to the princess for agreeing to my request, and to Daruk for...um... well, for bringing me closer to Link. Oh... I did hear something that shocked me enough to almost overshadow that happy moment. Link has been chosen to guard the princess wherever she goes. They shall... be spending much time together..._ "

Silly old Mipha, Link thought to himself, he always hated the fact that she held jealousy over Princess Zelda just because Link spent so much time with her due to his duty. In his eyes, Mipha has always been an innocent child without a mind of her own. She happily agrees to most his suggestions, and never really speaks her mind, in contrast with Revali who kept his pompous personality 24/7. Nonetheless, she also rarely spoke of her own feelings, most of the times she bottled it up, and she was content with that arrangement, even if it might hurt her. This trait didn't change even after they became lovers.

In reality, Link's affection to the Zora princess at the time had already run deep in his heart. But he always considered himself a man of duty. He didn't want to ruin the reputation of being a Royal Guard by openly express his feelings to an ally in arms—a Champion at that—on his first day since he was appointed as Princess Zelda's personal guard. There was no rule that they cannot be in relationship, however to Link there were several things to consider before he could make a move. To begin with, it is irregular for people of different race in Hyrule to be in a relationship.

Then came along Link's favorite part in Mipha's diary.

"T _oday, the unthinkable has happened, at least not in a way that I expected it to be. I can hardly contain myself writing this but I will try._ Me _and Link were sitting on Vah Ruta by the sunset, I was healing his_ wounds, _while mumbling to him things of the past, and that I would always be there to heal him. I requested to him that after the battle of Calamity Ganon ends, I would like to spend some time with him, not as comrades in arms, but as friends..._ "

The part after always got Link all jittery.

". _..but he simply shook his head, I was surprised and sad to see his response, I thought he only sees me only as colleagues that he doesn't wish to spend time with me. I couldn't be more wrong, when I bowed my head down in disappointment, suddenly he put two of his soft hands upon my cheek and turned my head to look at his...he leaned closer...closer and closer to the point that his face was the only view I see...then he locked his lips on mine. I was struck greatly, but I didn't resist_ of _course, this was a dream that I longed for years, for him to return my feelings. My only concern...I hope he didn't feel my teeth, Zora's teeth are quite sharp to Hylians' standards. But it was clear that my concern was out of place, Link took his sweet time kissing_ me, _as if he relished it as much as I do._ "

Link remembered the bold move he practised—with much embarrassment—so that he can deliver his expression of love to the female Zora. He always knew he was never good with words, even until today. So he decided to take it to next level, although he didn't have a contingency plan should Mipha not return his feelings. But after seeing her blush after their kiss, he couldn't be more confident. It was his style, the only style he knew, to declare his love, not of words, but of action.

Link grinned widely over what he just read, but then it occurred to him that it was all for nothing. Mipha was no longer by his side, all that courage, all that love he gave, was in vain with the death of Mipha.

Brimmed with sadness, Link went through all the pages until he arrived to the last page, the heartbreaking end.

"I _know this isn't the most appropriate time to write but I couldn't afford to miss this moment. Princess Zelda...Princess Zelda failed again to summon her_ sealing _powers, I feel really bad for her for she has tried every_ options _. To make things worse, Calamity Ganon has finally arrived, just as the prophecy has foretold. When Daruk commanded us to go to our respective Divine Beasts, Link...Link stopped me, he held my hand tightly so I wouldn't go, he didn't say the word but his expression told me everything. I slowly let go of his hand and smiled to assure him that everything will be alright, for before I am his lover, I am Zora Princess and it is my_ duty _save my people. I have trained_ piloting _Vah Ruta so that I could assist Link to defeat Ganon, so this is the best interest for both of us. If anything, once we defeated Ganon, Link promised to go to_ Ploymus _Mountain with me...where I would give him the Zora_ armor _and propose to him. Oh, Zora ancestors, Goddess Hylia...please, give me_ strength _to protect my people and all of Hyrule! And then, Link, I will return to you, my love_."

But then she never did. The scourge of Calamity Ganon took her away from Link.

Link screamed on top of his lungs in agony, millions of 'ifs' crossed his mind. _What if he successfully stopped her at that time? What if Calamity Ganon didn't arrive before Zelda managed to harness the power of Goddess Hylia? What if he was strong enough to defeat Ganon by himself. What if...they weren't Champions_ to _begin with and just be a regular Hylian and Zora that were in love? What if..._

 _...what if she didn't die, but him instead?_

 _Why did Ganon_ had _to take the life of a woman that considered herself as a pacifist, and not of the warrior's life who spent his lifetime on the battlefield?_

 _Why?_

And for Link, the hardest, coldest possibility he could muster was: _what if he actually said that he didn't want her to go_?

That was one time Link cursed his silence, and it haunted him since forever.

He threw away Mipha's diary furiously to the wall, and started slashing all the furniture in Mipha's room with his Master Sword out of severe fury. The thoughts of being trained as a knight since his childhood, yet unable to save the one he loved killed him on the inside. What knight? What hero? He was helpless to save Mipha, all those glory given to him had no meaning to Link himself.

Then he saw his cracked reflection on the mirror of Mipha's dresser, it was as if the mirror a manifestation of what he was. A broken warrior with a darkness-sealing sword, which was incapable to seal his own.

"Redecorating the room?" The jolly voice shocked Link, he didn't want anyone to see the mayhem he made, upon the room and himself.

 _Sidon._ Link thought to himself as he saw the Zora prince, smiling widely. he was the last person he'd expect at that situation, then again, only Prince Sidon and King Dorephan had access to that room.

Link took a quick scan to Mipha's room and said to the prince, "Sorry...I just..."

"Hey why the long face, Hero of Hyrule? Know that this room has no longer an owner, so any attempt to redecorate it is always welcomed. I always thought Sis' room is too tidy for her own good. I like your arrangement." He said with a genuine smile. If Link hadn't know Sidon any better, he would've thought he was being sarcastic. But Sidon was not that kind of Zora, sarcasm was a foreign language to the Prince.

"...thanks." Then the Hylian slowly walked away from the room with his head down, but before he could exit the premises, Sidon placed his big red hand on Link's shoulder, stopping the Hylian on his tracks.

"Wait. I do need to talk to you though." The smile faded from Sidon's face, Link knew he wouldn't be able to walk out without consequences.

"What is it?" Link asked nonchalantly.

Then the Zora's eyes gleamed. "You know...it's been a while since we have fun,bud! Wanna race upward swim on the waterfall?!" The Zora Prince exclaimed with excitement, much to Link's confusion. He thought Sidon was going to get angry at Him.

If it was any day, he'd take Sidon's offer. He always loved spending time with the Zora Prince, but that day just wasn't the day. Especially not in the same waterfall he was about to use to commit suicide.

"No thanks, I'm good." Then Link slowly swept Sidon's hand and started walking away, but he stopped Link again from his back.

"Then what do you want to do? Arrow competition? I'm good at that! Oh, how about climbing race? That I'm quite proficient as well! Or..." then Sidon kept mumbling to himself, but Link was only giving half of his attention. Because whatever he offered, Link would've turned it down.

Sidon didn't stop until Link had to cut him, "Look, Sidon, let's do stuff next time, okay? I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, Link don't be like that! I'm so in the mood to spend some quality time with my best friend!"

Link didn't reply, and slowly walked away from the room. Before Sidon did the unexpected.

"Oh how about..." Sidon grabbed his sister's Lightscale Trident and pointed the sharp end beside's Link's face from behind. "...we have a little spar?"

Link sighed in exasperation. "Sidon, like I was saying, You caught me at my worst. Don't make me hurt you."

"I'd like to see you try, Link. Or maybe...just maybe...you're just afraid? That sword of yours, is it just for show?" For once in his life, he heard Sidon taunting someone. He knew Sidon did it so he could get his attention, but he was not falling for that. He was smarter than that.

Link tightened his grip on his sword. "You will really regret doing this, Sidon."

 _Or was he?_

"My motto in life is to never have regrets! But if were to regret something, maybe it was allowing my beloved sister Mipha to love such a pathetic Hylian."

The mention of Mipha cut him loose, Link jumped and spun around and landed a heavy blow with his sword at Sidon, which Sidon defended with the trident. The Zora Prince grinned widely gills to gills, showing his sharp teeth. "Now we're talkin'!"

The Zora fend off Link's sword. But the Hylian aggressively landed consecutive attack, but the Zora was more proficient with his spear more then what Link thought, much like his sister. Sidon was definitely on the defensive, but he wasn't overwhelmed. Sidon kept his composure, but he managed to land small hits with the back of his spear, much to Link's annoyance.

"Hey, Link. Isn't it about time?" Sidon said while keep exchanging blows, breaking his the silence from the duel. But the Hylian didn't bother to reply, he was busy to land at least a cut on Sidon, which he wasn't successful with.

Sidon continued. "You know...to forgive yourself?"

The question shocked Link in a heartbeat. But he was deeply consumed in anger to actually reply.

Sidon parried Link's assault and distanced himself. "You know, with Mipha sis gone, all the Zoras mourned, including me. She was the best sister a Zora could have, but she's not around here anymore. I made peace with that, and I think you should too."

Link was catching his breath before he could reply, it was weird for him that such a simple one-on-one fight took more stamina than taking a hundred of Ganon's monsters.

Then Link shortened their distance with a lightning-fast attack, another attack Sidon had no trouble defending. "What I feel about Mipha doesn't concern you, Sidon!"

Sidon's smile disappeared again. "True, if you just _feel_ her, that wouldn't be such a problem, but," Sidon thwarted Link sword once more, and hit the Hylian by the arm with the back of his spear again, making Link flinch in pain. "The problem is you hurt yourself in the process. Now that is something I put my concern on."

"Aaargh!" Link frustratedly swung his sword on Sidon, but none of his attacks connected, Sidon just casually pivoted to evade Link's blade. There was no sign that the Zora Prince was exhausted, but Link felt his energy drained just by keeping his grip upon his sword.

Still keeping his swift movements, Sidon uttered. "I heard what happened in the waterfall from Zelda sis, you were trying to hurt yourself so you could hear Mipha sis' voice. Give her a break, Link." Sidon finished with a blow on Link's forehead, bringing down Link, but he quickly got up, his eyes filled with murderous intent.

"Point being?! Stop beating around the bush, Sidon!" Link shouted angrily.

"This isn't just about you! Open your eyes, Link!" Sidon shouted back, much to Link's surprise. That was the first time he showed a serious nature.

"Link...the Princess, big sis Zelda...she thought she was responsible for your sadness. She spoke to me that if only she was able to harness her sealing power before the Great Calamity happened...maybe Mipha sis didn't have to die...then maybe you didn't have to injure yourself. Can you imagine how horrible she feels right now?"

Link's pupils widened, never once he thought he was hurting the Hylian Princess. Sadly enough, the thought did cross his mind, although he never blamed her for it, but she was bound to think like that because Link kept struggling to hear Mipha's voice,to the point of dying.

Then it all made perfect sense to Link, why the Princess offered her life. She was feeling guilty, for a crime she _didn't commit._

It was his fault that put Zelda in such a tough position. Link finally got back to his senses.

He didn't feel any better, but all the epiphany did give him a clear mind, at least for the battle. Link didn't pounce aggressively to Sidon just as before, instead he tightened his grip, he stretched his arm to his back, accumulating the energy of his blade swing on the tip of his sword. Unconsciously, he was activating Urbosa's fury which resided within him. A spark of lightning started to emerge from Master Sword without him realizing it.

Then with every ounce of his energy, Link maneuvered and delivered a swift spinning attack on Sidon, which the Zora managed to defend with much difficulty this time. The Zora smiled after receiving such heavy attack, but he wasn't planning to lose.

Unbeknownst to both of them, a massive thunder suddenly descended from the sky to Link's sword. Since their weapons were in contact with one another, the electricity struck the Zora Prince, rendering him powerless. Being an aquatic creature, a Zora was always weak to electric shock, even a small contact to electricity would extremely paralyze them.

Sidon couldn't maintain his grip of trident, and he fell down just as the trident did. Link didn't expect to finish the fight that way, but he pointed the sword at Sidon, signaling his victory.

"I yield." The Zora said with his most gracious smile. He knew for a fighter like Link, only through extreme clashes of weapons would get the message across. Sometimes Sidon wondered why his sister would fall in love with such an amusing man, but maybe that obliviousness was part of his charm.

In short, he lost the match, but won the battle.

The Hylian swordsman sheathed his sword to its scabbard. Then he offered a hand to the prince. "Thanks, Sidon."

"Anytime, buddy." He gladly took Link's hand and lifted himself up. But the effects of the lightning damaged him more than he could muster, so Link offered his shoulder for him, and they started to walk away from Mipha's room.

"But you know you only won because of the Gerudo's power right?" Sidon said jokingly.

Link could feel his gut rumbling out of embarrassment.

* * *

All the ruckus back in Mipha's room was found out by Zora's councilman Muzu, and he was not pleased with the damage done by the two men. For Link, the grouchy councilman's expressions felt a little nostalgic, he remembered when he took the first step in Zora's domain after his 100 years of slumber, Muzu was beyond unhappy to hear that the Hylian came back from the dead.

He couldn't help but to laugh, Sidon did as well, much to Muzu's annoyance.

But destroying the memento of the late Princess was not a laughing matter. Muzu brought the two in the presence of the king. King Dorephan himself was not amused by the damage done to his prized daughter's properties.

King Dorephan, sitting calmly on his thrones, shook his whale-like head while looking at the injured Sidon and messy Link. "I can't believe what my eyes are seeing. The noble prince of Zora, the heir of my throne, is fighting with the appointed Hyrule knight, guardian of Princess Zelda, out of silly reason called 'having fun'? And you expect me to believe that?"

Link bent his knees and bowed down in embarrassment, while Sidon nonchalantly whistled, with his hands behind his back.

"Who started it?" The king asked sternly with a glare, Link could feel his body trembling as if he knew that King Dorephan was addressing him. But one thing he was never good at was lying, so he decided to tell the truth and genuinely accepted whatever punishment that may come his way.

"King Dorephan, I—"

"It was me. I asked Link to have a little spar with me. He refused many times but I insisted, then he just followed me because he felt bad not following the request of a royalty." Sidon cut Link off. The Hylian knight was surprised by Sidon's answer, he knew very well that half of the damage was out of his own frustration. When he looked Sidon in the eye, the Zora prince simply winked.

"Sidon, Sidon, Sidon." The king put his hand on his chin. "How many times do I have to emphasize that being a member of royalty doesn't mean you can go looking for trouble, in fact, you should've acted more like a dignified prince!" The king scolded, but Link could tell that Sidon could care less. For anyone except the king, no one really thought that Sidon has qualities as the next heir of the throne, except the fact he was ridiculously good-looking even beyond Zora's standards.

Sidon didn't see himself as a royalty material, he thought he was just the substitute of his late sister.

"Yessir. I messed up this one time, big deal." Sidon said nonchalantly.

"It is a big deal, my son. How will you face our people like this?"

"Let's worry about that after I'm there." He pointed at the king's throne. "To be fair, I didn't ask for this, but I'll gladly do it for our people, if they really need me though."

The king simply shook his head once again, he knew very well of his son, his reluctance to take the throne as well. In Zora's history, many Zoras were involved in some bloody conflicts—even amongst blood siblings—in order to take the throne for themselves, but never there was never a prince who didn't yearn for the throne.

Sidon was always an oddball, not that King Dorephan hated that quality. A lot of Zoras saw Sidon more like a celebrity, loved by his people, rather than a member of royalty.

 _I'll save lectures for Sidon later in private_. Dorephan thought to himself while wondering when 'later' will be, all things considered. Then the King of Zora turned his eyes to Link, who was still kneeling and bowing his head in embarrassment.

"Link." The Hylian's body jolted at the call of his name, then he looked to the king in the eye.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"I know very well that this is not something a man of your calibre would initiate." Dorephan's emphasis on Link's supposedly innocence only made the latter felt worse.

"However, to raise your sword to the member of royalty, even if by his own foolish request," Dorephan glared at Sidon intensely once more. "is not something that can be taken lightly. It's not too far-fetched to say that you might harm Zora's kingdom severely by striking him down and made the kingdom without a heir to its throne."

"I concur, Your Majesty." The Hylian closed his eyes and dropped his head once more.

"Furthermore, it is not only our kingdom that is at stake but yours as well. Do bear in mind that the princess is doing however she can to fix the problem occurring to the Vah Ruta, most prized Zora's property, in an attempt to strengthen the relationship between our kingdoms. Your actions, on the other hand, might damage the reputation not only of the princess' goodwill but also her entire kingdom." King Dorephan continued further.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I endanger both your kingdom and mine, only punishment would fit my foolish actions." Link admitted without shame. He could've been sentenced to exile if Sidon didn't give him a hand, still, it didn't feel right for him and his dutiful nature, severe punishment would benefit him to reflect on his actions.

"And I can definitely ensure that you will be punished accordingly for what you did to Princess' room, humph!" Muzu butted in angrily. "My king, your sentence?"

King Dorephan sighed, this was the hardest part, to come up with his punishment. He heard stories from Mipha that Link was a Hylian that was kind to others but not to himself, any punishment, however severe, Link would go through without a single complaint. He felt that even if Link was not punished he would've learned his lessons, unlike his own son.

Even so, he couldn't afford such leisure. People would question his sovereignty if he didn't punish Link accordingly. Like it or not, the Hylian damaged not only of late princess' room, but also Sidon. He had to do it, for the sake of Hyrule kingdom as well.

"Champion Link...I sentence you..." King Dorephan hesitantly uttered his his words, the councilman was excited, but Sidon didn't see this coming. He thought the problems would be solved if he took all the blame.

"...to assist Princess Zelda in however you can in the fixation of Vah Ruta. Do see it through until the Divine Beast is operational to the benefit of Zora and Hyrule." Muzu couldn't contain his surprise, nor could Sidon and Link.

Muzu uttered in shock. "But sire, a punishment that light—"

"Councilman Muzu, your advice is well appreciated, but let us not forget the fact that this boy saved all of Zora's Domain and Hyrule itself, without any thoughts of saving his own life. If we take that into account, the damage done by him was nothing but a minor injury."

"That is true but..." Muzu looked at Link who was still on his knees, but he was still unable to accept the results.

"Muzu, it is also worth mentioning that despite your ill-treatment to the Hylian, he did not take advantage of your mistakes." The king recalled.

"Ugh..." Muzu remembered that he mistreated the Hylian at first because he thought Link was only there to save his face from his failures a century ago, yet he saved Vah Ruta from the evil grasp of Calamity Ganon and proved him wrong. Despite this mistreatment, Link didn't think of Muzu as an enemy, rather, he would focus more to know Mipha better as Muzu was her former instructor.

He had to admit but Link's sincerity was one of the reasons the Zora softened up to him.

"...fine, you are a lucky fellow, kid. I forgive you, but it does not mean I forget." The councilman admitted, Link couldn't help but smile while looking at Muzu. He always thought of him as his own mentor, and his sternness was something he admired.

"Link." King Dorephan got the Hylian's attention again. "Think you can handle the task? I know Vah Ruta possess a difficult mechanism, but you've conquered it before and freed my daughter's spirit. I'm sure if anyone can do it, it will be you."

"I will do everything I can, Your Majesty. I assure you Vah Ruta will be fully operational in no time. I thank you for your kindness." Link answered with confidence.

"Good, I trust you're the right person for the job, and Sidon, you will be on duty as well and be of use to Princess Zelda in her fixation of Vah Ruta." King Dorephan continued his sentence.

Sidon performed his signature pose, flexing his right arm and smiled brightly, showing his Zora's sharp teeth in the process. "Consider it done, father! Me and my man Link here will bring Vah Ruta to its prime condition!"

King Dorephan smiled in return. "That's the enthusiasm I'm looking for in our future king. Now then—"

"Link! Sidon! King Dorephan! There you are!" Princess Zelda ran hastily towards the throne rom as soon as he saw the two men. As soon as she reached them, she took a while to catch her breath, while putting her hands on her knees, before she could explain what's with the hurry. Link came to her aid in reflect.

"Princess Zelda...what seems to be the matter? Why are you in such a haste?" The ruler of Zora asked in concern.

"Vah Ruta...Vah Ruta..." The Princess tried to come up with her words, but her drained stamina got the best of her.

"Ah, don't worry, Link and Sidon will help with whatever malfunction Vah Ruta suffered."

"It's not that...it's...Vah Ruta...is...back to normal." Zelda said with a smile, even though her tiredness was still apparent.

"What?!" Everyone except Zelda said the same word in unison. The King couldn't contain his surprised that he stood up from the royal throne.

Link's eyes widened in shock, without hesitation he dashed towards Vah Ruta.

Then the other parties hurriedly followed suit.

* * *

On Lanayru Spring where Vah Ruta was placed, Link positioned himself with low stance and winds started stirring around him, activating the Revali's Gale. Then he soared to the sky and expanded his paraglider, flying towards the Divine Beast. On the other hand, Zelda climbed on Sidon's back and swam with considerable speed. King Dorephan, even though he was a Zora, he didn't possess capabilities to swim due to his old age. Instead, he used a Zora crafted water transportation with Muzu as the commodore of the raft.

Everyone reached Vah Ruta with only slightly different time margin, but Princess Zelda and Prince Sidon, who arrived second, found that Link didn't have the audacity to wait for the other company and dashed hastily into the interior of the Divine Beast. The two members of royalty shared a confused glance, but they followed the Hylian anyway while making sure King Dorephan and Muzu could pick up their pace.

After the people that caught up to Link, they found themselves in the control room of Vah Ruta. They scanned the spacious room, checking thoroughly at the ancient technology developed by the Sheikah. Until after the certain moment they realized they felt dampness on their feet, then they found that they were standing in a rather deep body of water. To Zelda and the others, that was the first time they entered the interior of Vah Ruta, but for Link, he remembered every single aspect of the place, even the emotion he felt when he slew the very thing that took Mipha's life, the rage.

Then something crossed Link's mind.

 _The level of water was higher than the last time._

Link thoroughly inspected anything that felt off to him, but the only difference was the level of water. _Water_?

A line of thought started to form in Link's brain. _Water is the element of both Zora and even Vah Ruta itself. For Zora, water has been an element that is considered to be an ally to the race, it is shown by their capacity to conquer water by going against the water current, even on the most unforgiving waterfalls. For Vah Ruta, the Divine Beast itself produces_ unlimited _supply of water then the increase of water level meant there has something to do with both subjects. But what_?

Then Link remembered the words he heard in Vah Ruta on his last visit.

I was awash in a pool of tears...

Tears? Is that the keyword? Is this water made out of tears? Tears...are embodiment of sadness? Is someone being sad? But who might be sad about Zoras other than...

Then It struck Link.

Mipha?

Link rotated his head to the control monitor. The control could only be activated by the powers of Sheikah Slate. The Hylian detached the Sheikah Slate from his waist and affixed the Slate to the control, and the control monitor shone with a massive blue light, blinding everyone in the vicinity.

Suddenly, Link heard a soft voice resonated not in his ears but in his mind.

"Link..."

Then everyone started to gain their vision, upon their eyes were a view of turquoise lights, slowly taking shape of a female Zora stature. Ultimately, the small lights created an image of a Zora they recognized very well.

It was Mipha, in her spirit form.

None of them could contain their surprise, not even Link. Link remembered her. It has been a while since their fleeting encounter, but Link could recall every angle of her, her kind yellow eyes, every gesture, _every sad smile_ Mipha always show him when she's in sorrow

Just as she did at that time as she stole a glance at the Hylian.

Then Mipha looked at all of the faces of the people who were in the room. "Everyone, I deeply thank you for coming all the way here. I did not expect such a large company of the people I dearly care."

"Milady...is that...is that really you?" Muzu crawled frantically towards the spiritual image of Mipha like there was no tomorrow, he still couldn't believe that his eyes weren't playing tricks, as he kept rubbing his eyes.

"Master Muzu...It is I, your pupil, Mipha. It's such a delight to see you in great health, I'm happy to be able to see you again." Mipha said with her lips curved up, showing her most gracious eye smile.

Muzu broke down to hysteric tears, a character he never showed anyone before, not even to the King. He yearned for this supposedly impossible encounter for over a hundred years, he didn't believe that he'd be alive to see Mipha again.

"I...I...I have never been...healthier...and happier...Milady. This old soul...wants to see nothing but you...Princess Mipha. I made sure...nobody messes with your legacy..." Muzu said while holding his tears, he was on the verge of collapsing due to his happiness.

"And you've done a marvelous job, and for that I can't thank you enough."

"Princess..." The praise given by Mipha made the old Muzu faint out of bliss. He fainted with a smile.

"Oh my." Mipha put her hand on her mouth, if she was in her physical form, she would've healed Muzu just like in the past, but she unable to do that due to her circumstances. To the king himself, Muzu always showed a tough front, never before he saw him in that state, not after the loss of Mipha.

King Dorephan sighed in amusement, but he did it with a smile. He would be lying if he said he was unhappy to see Muzu just as he was a century ago. He asked prince Sidon to lift the Zora councilman, and let him rest in the corner of the room. Then he slowly walked to Mipha.

"So it really is you, daughter. I...am thrilled to see you again." King Dorephan said gently.

"Oh father, from the moment Vah Ruta was freed from the grasp of evil, all I asked was to see if you are well, and just to see once more. I suppose the ancestors did hear all of my prayers. It is indescribable to explain how happy I am to see you, dear father." Mipha's eyes started to well up with teas.

"I suppose so. It is unthinkable for us to see each other again, yet here we are. As you can see, I am well, more than I ever be. I hope, even in spirits, you are doing fine."

"I am. I can only feel warmth right now, and I feel complete to be surrounded by these wonderful people. I am also not alone, as I have my fellow Champions by my side and also..." she took a glance at Zelda. "...Princess Zelda's father and mother as well."

"That is reassuring to hear, my daughter."

"Father, I just want you to know that despite my unsuccessful attempt to prevent Hyrule from the Calamity and losing my life in the process. I took pride of what I did, and I did not regret my choice. It's a privilege to be able to defend Zora's honor."

"As you should be. I never see you as a failure. You're both mine and Zora's pride and joy."

Mipha nodded, while brushing off her tears. "Father, I have so much to tell you. But I am afraid my time is limited, will you kindly let me speak to the others?"

"Of course, your dear little brother, apparently, is waiting for you." King Dorephan turned his head to his youngest son, who was crouching and hiding behind Zelda's back somehow. "I will get Muzu out from the vicinity, please take care, Mipha my beloved daughter."

"Thank you for your understanding father. Please be well." Mipha said as her father slowly walked away from the room carrying the councilman. It was natural for her to put up a sad expression, not being able to see her father again, but Link knew that there were multiple layers of Mipha's sad faces, and it was not only of goodbye.

It was an expression of _concern._

Mipha looked at her brother who was still hiding behind Zelda, even the Hylian Princess was puzzled by his actions.

"Sidon, would you please come here, please?" The Princess of Zora asked softly.

Sidon stood up straight and answered. "Yes, sis!"

The Zora Prince walked slowly towards his sister, his excitement was apparent but his steps were jittery. He couldn't contain the excitement, not after meeting his beloved sister after a century.

Then he stopped in front of Mipha without a word. There was a sense of oddity between the two, since the last time they met, young Sidon was barely half of Mipha's height, now it was reversed. Mipha had to look up really high just so her face could meet his.

But one thing remain unchanged. Sidon might be taller and larger compared to the Princess, but to Sidon, Mipha was an entity he looked up to with admiration and respect.

"You've grown...so much, my sweet Sidon." Mipha raised her hand that barely reached Sidon's face. It was physically impossible for a spiritual being to touch a living body, but Sidon could feel her sister's warmth on his face. He closed his eyes in enjoyment of the pleasant atmosphere.

On the side, Link knew, but still saddened by the fact he could not touch Mipha, then it came across her the sad glance she showed him earlier. Was it because of that? Link could only wonder.

"Sidon," the call of his name made Sidon opened his eyes. "I might've been tough on you when you were young, but know that I did so in order to prepare you for situations such as the appeasement of Vah Ruta...if you have any resentment over me, I apologize."

"No, no, don't apologize, sis! I didn't feel it was tough or anything, in fact, thanks to your training, I feel confident in my skills!" Sidon performed his signature pose, flexing his right arm to show to his sister of how much he has grown.

Mipha giggled, he was still the same silly old Sidon in her eyes. "And you put those skills to good use. You fulfilled our hundred years of promise to protect our people, and subdued Vah Ruta. I must thank you for fulfilling the role that was supposed to be mine."

Sidon blushed at his sister's praise. In reality, the Zora Prince didn't really give that much of a thought to fight Vah Ruta, he just believed it was the right thing, and from his perspective, Link did most of the fighting while he was only assisting him.

But he loved making Mipha proud, it's always been his happiness to be praised by her. "Much obliged, Mipha sis. I can't tarnish the great honor of Zora and your legacy." Sidon cheerily said.

Mipha beamed and looked deep into Sidon's eyes. "Now if I request one more thing, would you mind?"

"Of course not! I will do anything you ask!" Sidon eagerly answered, he was itching to make his sister prouder.

She felt a glimmer of joy to hear his answer. "I ask...that you prepare yourself to take the mantle of the king...of Zora's domain."

"Oh..." Mipha's words slowly diminished Sidon's smile.

 _So that's what it was_. Link thought to himself.

Sidon was still confused by Mipha's request, but Link caught on much faster. He managed to attach all the puzzles together, why the king lectured Sidon how a king should act and how he should prepare himself to be worthy of the title. Also, Mipha's face of concern invigorated his hypotheses.

"Why would you ask that, sis? Father—"

"Doesn't have that much time left, I'm afraid." Mipha cut her's brother's words.

Sidon couldn't conceal his shock, his pupil widened over the revelation.

Mipha put up a sad smile to her brother but bowed down in sadness, her hands folded to her chest. "Father...I can sense his health diminishing. Maybe because I tended so many injured people, I can tell which ones that can and cannot be saved. Father—I'm afraid, is the latter."

Then there was nothing but the breeze of silence.

Sidon broke the silence first, trying his best to utter his words. "I...I really don't know what to say...I never thought I'd have to become the king, it's something I never aspire to be...I don't even know what to do once I'm a king."

"And that's okay."

"Huh?"

"You still have the time to learn. And even if you're already a king, you still have room to learn. No one ever is ready to become king, Sidon, even those who dreamed to be king all their life. All that matters is what you do determines _who you are._ " Mipha said kindly.

Sidon, still, unsure with himself, just bowed down in silence. He didn't know if he could match up to his sister's expectations of him.

The older sister just smiled. Mipha made an affectionate gesture, she put her fingers on Sidon's chin. A gesture she used to do when Sidon was still young, when he was feeling down.

It still worked wonders, especially with the words that complemented the gesture.

"Sweet Sidon, I'm counting on you to protect our beloved home from harm, I believe in you, you will become a great king, no matter what king you wish to be. Understood?"

Sidon showed a weak smile, but he nodded lightly.

"Now that's not very convincing. Where did little brother's confidence go to?" Mipha gestured the same pose every time Sidon displayed his confidence. She bent her arms and pound her hand on her chest.

Sidon couldn't help but to grin widely over the gesture, as he reflected his sister's actions. "I will make you proud, sister. You can count on me!"

Mipha giggled. "That's the Sidon I know. You can start by giving assistance to father, I believe carrying Master Muzu is no easy feat, not with his age, that is."

"Certainly! I'll look for him right away!" Sidon said while running towards the exit, before he turned his head and waved his hand. "It's nice to talk to you, Mipha sis! Even after a hundred years.

Mipha waved back at him, then turned her head to Princess Zelda. "Now then, I believe we shall have princess-to-princess talk, would you mind giving us a moment, Link?"

"Uh, no. Of course." Link couldn't deny he thought he would be the first person Mipha would talk to, but to his disappointment, he was the last in the order. Because he was afraid if he talked last he wouldn't have much time.

But if it was her wish, then so be it. It was already a miracle to be able to see her once more.

Link stepped outside of the monitor room, but he still kept his eyes on the two princesses. As Mipha mentioned, her time was limited, and if he wouldn't miss the chance to say one thing that's been occupying his mind ever since they were apart. That was a chance of a lifetime.

Link gazed at his view, Mipha was merrily talking, but Zelda was blushing frantically. Then the Zora princess chuckled at her reaction. Link assumed that Mipha caught Zelda by surprise by her ability to reveal things even the most concealed secrets, just like what Mipha did on King Dorephan's health. Mipha had always been an observant personality, nothing gets past her. Consequently, she could provide advice that would fit everyone's needs. When she was alive, Link turned to Mipha for most of his dealings, be it personal or his duties as Knight of Hyrule.

She's a _healer_ , and Link always loved that part of her.

Link smiled over the thought, it was a quality that drawn him to Mipha, and he was able to witness it again with his own eyes. But the smile didn't last long, as thoughts of losing her, again, started to invade in his mind.

As Link pondered in his thoughts, he noticed that Zelda began walking towards him. Her face was still blushing, her hands tried to cover that emotion but to no avail. When she reached him, she whispered to him. "Mipha wants to speak with you privately, Link."

 _Finally._ Link thought to himself.

He strolled to Mipha's direction, but as he strolled he could only see one thing from Mipha's face: an immense sadness, a reaction that confused him, and obviously the one he didn't expect.

As he stood in front of the female Zora, he didn't utter a word.

"Hello, Link." Mipha said.

"...Mipha. I—"

She cut him off by putting her index finger in front his lips. "Not here, let us speak in our usual spot."

He nodded in response. He knew where that place was.

Vah Ruta's trunk, the place where they always watched the sunset together.

* * *

On top of Vah Ruta's trunk. Mipha and Link sat by the sunset. It seemed surreal for Link that they were able to enjoy the very same view they shared a century ago.

The two shared silent glances, the couple felt that they had so much too much to say that they didn't know where to begin. But Mipha noticed that Link was messed up and covered in minor bruises because of the fight he had with Sidon.

"Allow me." Mipha shoved her hands on Link's body, and her hands started to glow in blue, filled with shining bubbles. For Link, he felt the same powers that have aided him in his previous fights, a warm atmosphere around his body, then suddenly the bruises on Link's body started to dissipate, but since Sidon did quite a number on Link, the healing process took a while.

Link looked at Mipha who was focusing on the cure. He could feel his temperature rising, he missed this view so much.

"Link..." Mipha initiated a conversation, snapping Link from his thoughts. "I wouldn't have thought I'd spend some time together with you again. Even though I'm only here in spirit, we managed to fulfill the promise we made together. Just us, by this view." While her hands are still in contact with Link's bruised body parts, her eyes were fixated on the sunset, her yellow large eyes reflected the sun. It was a beautiful picture for the Hylian.

"Yeah...I thought the last time we met was supposed to be our last encounter, but once again Hyrule works its wonders on us." Link replied.

"It is thanks to everyone on the other side. Revali, Daruk, Urbosa, the King and Queen of Hyrule gathered their remaining spirit so that they could send me here. But even the great Goddess Hylia, the epitome of selflessness, would only send me not to grant my fervent wish but for the sake of others'. That was how I'm able to see you right now."

Link was confused by Mipha's explanation. "So...you're not here just to see me?"

"I am here to see you, but with a purpose," Mipha said, but her tone slightly changed to a heavier tone. "Which is to put a stop on your foolish actions."

Link was taken aback to hear Mipha talked in such manner. In his memory, he couldn't recall a moment when Mipha was angry at him, that was her first time.

"What exactly are you doing, Link? Constantly trying to put yourself in harm's way, what are you trying to achieve?"

Link couldn't bear to look at the Zora Princess' in the eye, he turned his face away. "I...want to feel your presence, even just your voice."

"By hurting yourself? Is that it?"

Link didn't reply. _He couldn't._

"Link, look at me." Mipha put her hand on Link's face, but Link didn't feel her skin since she was only a spirit, just warmth. Nevertheless, Mipha's eyes finally met Link's.

"Please, consider how I feel when you took such actions. I kept watching you hurt yourself from the other side just to activate my powers, and it broke my heart no matter how many times you did it. Not only that, you also become a great concern to everyone who care about you, especially Princess Zelda. Is this truly the same man I fell in love with?" The Princess inquired.

"I know, I..." Link didn't finish his sentence, he had no answer to that. He thought what he did was for Mipha's sake, but in the end it was just to satisfy his ego. He could admit that now, but bitterness still resides in his heart.

Mipha sighed in distress before she talked. "Now that I am here, Link. I want you to look at me in the eye and tell me, what you require of me. I love you, Link, but you know very well I can't stay forever. So, tell me, _I beg you._ "

Link didn't know Mipha's tender words of affection could hurt him, but she was there to help him to end the vicious cycle of his self-beating line of thought.

Link bit his lower lip before he spoke, and he reflectively shut his eyes in fear. "I guess...I want to be forgiven, more...more than anything."

While shutting his eyes, thoughts of regret started to invade his mind. How he was not vocal enough to stop her from piloting Vah Ruta, how he failed to see the corruption Ganon did to the Divine Beast, how he did not discourage her enough to participate in the fight against Calamity Ganon. He felt he was at fault for Mipha's demise.

Link knew a moment has passed since he shut his eyes, and Mipha hadn't said a single word. But somehow he could feel warmth all over his body, then the Hylian reluctantly opened his eyes and found himself in Mipha's embrace. Without him noticing, all the wounds around him disappeared.

"Oh, Link...how silly can you be?" The Zora Princess shed a tear as she covered her lover's with her nonphysical body. She was hurt, and Link only needed a glance at Mipha just to see that. He did act unreasonably just to fulfil his needs, without minding the person he cared the most, he had never been more wrong.

Link returned her embrace, and for a while, Mipha's body slowly materialized, and he could feel her skin.

"I never blamed you...not once...you came for me, and that's...that's all that matters." Mipha said while holding her tears.

"I know, I'm sorry, Mipha, I'm truly sorry." Link closed his eyes again and took a relieved sigh, this time not out of fear, but out of comfort. He felt like a weight upon his shoulders have been lifted. Mipha wouldn't have blamed him, he knew, but he couldn't forgive himself still. To hear those words from Mipha finally freed him from his self-loathe feeling. They stayed in that position to convey every feeling that no words could ever explain.

After the long embrace, Mipha's body started to glow in bluish light, taking the couple by surprise. However Mipha knew what that meant: her time was up. Link was confused at first, but Mipha's bright smile at him told him everything.

"It seems, our time together must come to an end, Link. I've fulfilled my role to lift hatred and guilt upon yourself, therefore I must go." Mipha said, with watery eyes. The number of green lights slowly surrounded her. Her body slowly elevated from the ground.

Link couldn't hold his emotion, tears started to well up in his eyes. "Mipha, now that you're going...what must I do?"

"Keep on living, Link. Live your life to the fullest. Don't forget you're not alone, you have friends around you, and there are those who love you beyond that. Please cherish her, Link. I know you still care for me, but I know you also have a room for her in your heart."

Link knew what she meant, it was about Princess Zelda's affection upon him. He always knew, but he chose to ignore it, because he thought Mipha was the only residing in his heart.

"I know...thank you, Mipha. I'm going to miss you...I'm going to miss you and remember you for the rest of my life, but I promise...I won't hurt myself anymore."

"I believe in you, Link. Know that I never leave you, no matter when, or how bad the wound, I will always heal you. Please, abandon grief and know joy once again. Do not cry, just...remember me."

Link nodded at Mipha, while endlessly trying to wipe his tears. Suddenly, the Hylian removed his Champions' Tunic and revealed the Zora Armor to Mipha, Zora's sign of proposal acceptance. The sight of Link wearing the armor caught Mipha by surprise.

With a croaked voice, the Hylian swordsman said. "And Mipha...if...if you had asked...the answer is _yes_."

Mipha couldn't hold back both of her tears and her smile. Before Mipha was beyond Link's reach, she pulled him by the back of his hair and shared a passionate kiss, just like the one they did when Link proved his love for her.

The kiss didn't last long, but it conveyed their feelings over the hundred years they had been apart.

 _It was a century worth of a closure._

After the kiss, Mipha's body kept soaring slowly to the sky, and she uttered her final words. "I love you Link, so much more than I could ever bear. Thank you for letting me be a part of your wonderful life. If I may ask, please, keep me close, in your dreams, my sweetest love. "

Then within a blink, all the green lights dissolved along with Mipha and the lights somehow spread into stars in the sky, before Link realized it, the sun had already set as well. Link looked up to the starry night where Mipha disappeared and Link could swear he saw all of his former allies, Revali, Daruk, Urbosa, King Rhoam, and also Mipha, they were smiling brightly at him, as if they were proud of him.

"No, Mipha. Thank you. My life is wonderful because of you. I will always remember you...and love you."

Then the Hylian gazed at the starry sky, once more, after finding _peace_ in his heart.

* * *

Since Vah Ruta was fixed in parallel with Mipha's visit, Princess Zelda and Link took their leave from Zora's Domain and parted ways with Muzu, King Dorephan, and Prince Sidon. The encounter with Mipha brought nothing but positive effects to the kingdom. Muzu, once again softened up in the presence of Link and took the liberty to redecorate Mipha's old room, King Dorephan's health was getting better and he was in high spirits when Link and Zelda left him, and Sidon improved the most, he followed his sister's request and started to study to become a future king with great quality. In the end, Mipha proved that she was more than just a Zora Princess, she was loved so dearly that she always brought the best of her people.

While strolling on their horses on their way out of Zora's domain. Link asked Zelda teasingly. "Princess...so I was told by Mipha, that I should spend more time with you, do you know what she meant?"

Zelda's body heat rose to the point that all of her face turned red. "She did not...! Did she?"

Link just smiled teasingly to Zelda.

"Oh no..." Zelda buried her face in his hands in embarrassment, shaking her head as well in fear that Mipha told everything about her feelings for Link.

Link laughed at the sight of Princess Zelda merrily.

"Well...perhaps we should?"

Zelda reluctantly lifted her blushing face, but she couldn't contain her smile. "Yeah, perhaps we should, Link. I'm surprised to admit it...but I can accept that."

Link nodded in agreement.

"Let's be off, we should reach Goron's City by sunset." Zelda commanded her white horse to pick up the pace, leaving Link behind.

Link was getting ready to catch up with the Princess, but he stopped once heard a soft voice of Mipha echoed in his heart.

 _Thank you, Link._ You _see? Everything's...alright._

As he stared at the blue sky with a grin on his face, a thought crossed Link's mind.

 _I know. I'm not alone..._

Zelda stopped her horse's tracks and gazed at Link who was absentmindedly looking at the sky, her straight golden hair was swept by the breeze in the open field. Link's spirits brightened up by the beautiful view he saw.

 _...Not anymore._


End file.
